


Seventy-two Hours In A Train

by UEvangeline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Motion Sickness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The train ride would last for three days and no one else but Lucy was willing to take care of Natsu and his motion sickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventy-two Hours In A Train

_Hour Zero_

 

Lucy dreaded the sight in front of her as the train started to move. What the hell was Master thinking when he decided to send Natsu into a mission that required travelling inside a train for three days? She seriously doubted the Fire Dragon Slayer would be able to make it in one piece. He would need days to recover properly from such a traumatizing experience.

“Luuucyyyy.” He moaned. “I’m dying.”

And that was the first three minutes of their long journey.

“Lucy- _san_ , are you sure you don’t want me to cast Troia on him?” Wendy asked in that sweet and worried voice of her.

The Heartfilia smiled softly to her.

“Thank you, Wendy, but he’ll need to eat and I rather you save the spell for dinner time.”

Wendy nodded and left for the compartment she was sharing with Romeo, Charle and Happy.

Lucy sighed. Since the ride was such a long one, the train was designed with compartments that comported two people. It was very comfortable and private, she had to admit, but no one really wished to spend three days with motion sick Natsu, so the burden was  shamelessly thrown in her lap – although she would have assigned herself for the job anyways.

“I’m dyinggggg.” Natsu moaned again.

Lucy wished she could do something for him, but everyone knew he was just beyond help when it came to transportation.

“Come on, Natsu. It’s not that bad. It’s been only fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen? And how long until we get there?”

She decided she didn’t need to answer that. He was already suffering enough as it was.

“Trains can be your friend, you know.”

“Hardly.” He said, motioning to throw up, but managing to hold himself together.

Lucy was just exasperated. How were they going to manage that for three days? It would be really nightmarish.  

 

 

 

_Hour 17_

After hours of watching and listening to his suffering, Lucy decided to call Lyra and asked her to sing a really potent lullaby to make him sleep while she grabbed something to eat. She had been so absorbed to his misery that no food had appealed to her, however, her stomach was complaining now.

“Go eat, Lucy- _sama_ , I’ll take care of your friend, don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Lyra, I really appreciate that.”

It was breakfast time, she was shocked to notice (when did the sun arrange time to set and rise again?). Her other _nakama_ were there, happily enjoying the first meal of the day.

“Lu- _chan_ , are you alright?” Levy asked her when she joined the Script Mage and Gajeel at their table. “You seem a little… dishevelled.”

Lucy looked at herself in a nearby mirror and was terrified at how awful she looked. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was simply a mess. And she just looked tired as hell.

“How is Salamander?” Gajeel asked while chewing his eggs and bacon.

“I called Lyra to make him sleep. I left her there and came to eat something. He is awful. I’m convinced he is really going to die this time.”

“Sorry to hear that, Lu- _chan_.”

“It’s okay, really.”

“You should sleep too, bunny girl. That bastard will be fine just as his hit land, but you might collapse before him.”

Lucy smiled to him. Gajeel worrying about her was sweet, really. No one that didn’t know him would guess he had such a positive feature in his personality. He was a Fairy Tail mage, after all – and Levy’s sweetheart.

“Thank you, Gajeel, I definitely will.”

She ate some crackers with butter, drank a cup of green tea and headed back to her compartment. Natsu was dead asleep and Lyra kept her song going.

“Hey, Lyra, can you stay a bit more, just so I can sleep too?”

“Of course! I’ll keep the song until I really have to return, is that fine?”

“As long as you are not hurt, it’s fine.”

Lyra nodded happily and watched as her master too drifted to sweet sleep.

 

 

 

_Hour 30_

Natsu woke up with his favourite smell on his nose. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw he had been sleeping on Lucy’s lap. The blonde girl was still asleep and she seemed really peaceful with her dreams. He opened a small smile. She had been awake taking care of him that whole time. He felt really great now.

Wait… What? The train was still moving. He sat up and the nausea came back, so he quickly got back to her lap. Lying there, with her delicious scent all over him felt really suiting. Not even the nausea overpowered that.

“Hmmm… Natsu.” She mumbled and he looked at her.

She was still asleep. His smiled got wider. He curled up closely to her, rubbing his nose on her belly.

She laughed and opened her eyes.

“It tickles.” She said, laughing softly. “Natsu, stop, it tickles.”

He obliged, laughing along with her.

“Hey, you are not nauseated.” She finally noticed.

“Yeah, I’m not.”

“How come?”

He shrugged.

“I just know I’m fine. And Wendy didn’t even need to cast Troia on me!”

“Yeah, I told her not to. You should eat while you’re good.” She motioned to stand up, but he stopped her.

“No, I tried to sit up and the feeling gets back. Stay this way for a while, please.”

Lucy blushed.

“But, Natsu-”

“Just a little bit more. Then, you can call Wendy so we can go eat something.”

“Okay.” Her blush got two shades darker.

Happy with her agreement, he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy her warmth and so delicious scent.

Lucy was frozen in place, nervous. A fairly long time had passed since she figured out her feelings for him, however, she understood he was not that kind of person. She understood he wouldn’t be the perfect boyfriend she had dreamed about when she was a little girl. She understood that his goal in life was finding out what happened to his father, looking after his _nakama_ in the process. She understood he saw everyone in Fairy Tail as his beloved family. As long as he didn’t have anyone else, she was convinced she was able to keep herself from letting those feelings interfere on their relationship.  

However, now those feelings were threatening to escape her. He was just too close, and that hurt deep inside her. Being so close, she just couldn’t help but thinking of how much he wanted him for herself.

“Natsu, I’m calling Wendy now.” She got up and left him there, feeling lost and wanting to throw up.  

 

 

 

_Hour 33_

 

Since Troia still had some hours of function, Natsu was fine, but the sensation didn’t even compare with how he felt on Lucy’s lap. Mentioned girl, on the other hand, was staring fixatedly through the window to the landscape, purposefully avoiding his eyes.

Natsu couldn’t understand what was wrong. One moment, they were fine, on the next they weren’t.

“Lucy.” He called.

“Yes?” she answered, still not looking at him.

“What’s wrong?”

She sighed. She didn’t want to take it on him, but it was getting harder each day. She loved him, she wanted him, and not being able to voice that hurt. Keeping her distance hurt, especially when he seemed so fond of her apartment and – worse of all – her bed.

“I’m sorry, Natsu. It’s nothing, really.”

However, he wasn’t about to take that as an answer. He knew her too well to be fooled by that response.

“I know it isn’t ‘nothing’.”

“Please, just let it go.”

He didn’t enjoy her tone one bit, so he got up and sat beside her, even though that didn’t leave much space between them. She had her back glued to the window, and he was so close she was simply forced to stare at him.

“Natsu, please.” She almost begged.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

She sighed, frustrated.

“If it was Wendy, or Lisanna, would you force them to answer you too?”

He seemed to think for a little, not really comprehending why she was asking him that.

“I guess… I would.”

“That’s exactly what’s wrong.”

And she left the compartment to a Natsu that was already feeling the effects of Troia fade away.

 

 

 

_Hour 72_

When the train finally stopped at its last station, Natsu was just in a too bad shape to even notice it. Again, it was left to Lucy to help him out before he was stuck in a forced trip back to Magnolia.

“Hey, Lucy…” he mumbled, still feeling nauseated.

“Yes, Natsu?”

“I don’t think I would have insisted so much if it weren’t you.”

Lucy stopped walking abruptly, staring at him.

“And what does that mean to you, Natsu?”

He laughed.

“I don’t really know yet.”

Lucy smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek.

“Let’s get you to the hotel so Wendy can give a look at your stomach.”

He nodded, glad that his motion sickness had actually helped him with something.

 

 

 

 


End file.
